


未完成的围巾

by laokeng



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 沃尔夫给耶格尔打围巾
Relationships: Klaus Jäger/Wolf
Kudos: 4





	未完成的围巾

**Author's Note:**

> 纯战友

借着坦克的优势，德方不断向东推进。胜利的喜悦鼓舞着所有东线的士兵。然而，此处的战争和它的天气一样残酷。谁都没有料到前往莫斯科的道路上竟然会遇上连天的大雪。

耶格尔抽着烟斗，惋惜的看着身边被打中的队友。

沃尔夫来到他身边，对着这些牺牲的人脱帽致敬。“好军备又先送给党卫军了。我们过冬的衣服又要延迟发放了。”

耶格尔不屑挑眉，“待遇这么好，要不我们也加入，骗点装备吧。我们现在一身黑的装扮，在雪地里完全就是俄佬的活靶子。”

沃尔夫忽然立正，“上尉，下令吧。我们可以去抢俄国佬的衣服。”

耶格尔叼着烟斗笑了，抓着脱下的手套假装打了一下沃尔夫的胸口，“这个时候还开玩笑，看来你还不冷。”

在麻木的战役中，开心的事情就是这么的简单。两个人并肩走回自己的坦克队伍，开始清点剩下的队友。耶格尔冷的忍不住打了个喷嚏。软沿帽薄薄的一层，根本不御寒。他一边清点人数，一边安排士兵清理他们过夜的地方。

原本漂亮的街道和建筑，已经被炮火摧毁。他们能做的也就只是在断垣残壁中找一个相对安全的地方，全队挤一挤过一夜。呼啸而过的风，带着战后的苍凉，吹冷了每个人的内心。耶格尔的鼻头和耳朵已经被冻红。

软沿帽被抽走的瞬间，脑袋凉飕飕的。但一顶毛茸茸的帽子罩下的那刻，令人舒心的暖意瞬间报包裹了全身心。耶格尔都不用转头就知道是沃尔夫做的，“沃尔夫你从哪里搞来的帽子？他的主人不会已经见上帝去了吧？”

沃尔夫举着冒险证明自己的清白，“刚刚清理的时候，发现一个商店。里面好多这种帽子，还有各种毛线。我拿了我们俩的两顶，剩下都给士兵自己分了。”

“你举着毛线做什么？”耶格尔看着对方带着毛绒帽瞬间变大头的样子觉得可爱。不过更让他想不到的是对方居然一手一个蓝色的毛线团，“这东西又不能吃，拿了干什么？”

沃尔夫变戏法一般的从背后摸出两根毛衣针，“我可是学过织毛线的。正好有两团毛线，我可以打一个围巾。”

耶格尔有些嫌弃的看着他，“难道你以前经常被打扮成女孩，跟在妈妈后面四处走吗？”说完，他忽然盯着沃尔夫看，挑逗般的抬起他的下巴，“仔细一看，我们的沃尔夫也能算个小美女的。”

沃尔夫无语到天外了。他收好毛线球和针，得意洋洋又带着点神秘的说：“到时候你就知道了。”

接下来的日子里，耶格尔经常能看到沃尔夫闲了就在那边织毛线。他完全无法想象上了战场就成了恶虎的沃尔夫私底下居然还有这么可爱的一面。他忍不住开始思考，没有这场战争的他们都会过上什么样的生活。

埋头织毛线的沃尔夫被队友调侃为“男妈妈”，他也不生气，专心的打毛线，一条漂亮的围巾雏形已经有了。沃尔夫举着半成品兴奋的来到一个人面前，“看，我的技术还不错吧。”

“和你的炮手水平有的一拼。”耶格尔抽着烟点头。

沃尔夫抬手，将半成品套在耶格尔的脖子上，“长度还不够，不过颜色刚刚好，刚好能衬托你的眼睛。”

“给我的？”耶格尔不确定的问。

沃尔夫一边比划一边点头，“给你的。再冻下去你都快成红鼻子俄佬了。”

耶格尔耸肩，优哉游哉的抽着他的烟斗。

“上尉，我们的军备送来了。新的衣服，还有热乎乎的饭菜。”

耶格尔歪头：你看，这还不是多此一举。

沃尔夫笑笑，“总会有用的上的时候。新兵，愣着做什么，赶快啊。”

新兵犹豫了一下，“还有一面党旗，还有一个不知道从哪里来的咖啡。”

“统统收下，”沃尔夫抢先说，“管他是国防军还是党卫军，进了我们手里的都留下。”他乐呵呵的跑出去给自己冲了一保温杯的咖啡。然后将旗子盖在坦克上，希望能天佑自己的队伍获得胜利。

上车的耶格尔立刻就看到了那面旗子，“这东西放这里干嘛？”

沃尔夫笑了，“你不是以怀表做赌注，和SS的长官赌谁先到嘛。我就偷偷让人把他们的旗子拿过来了。”

耶格尔志同道合的笑了，“此刻，距离莫斯科只有35公里了。过了这个村庄，我们就是第一个到红场的了。”

“喝咖啡吗？”沃尔夫递上一杯。

耶格尔避开，“不要，到时候去红场喝酒。我们该出发了。”

沃尔夫寂寞的喝完自己的咖啡，跳进自己的位置，“好咧。”

然而，谁都没想到近在咫尺的胜利却变成了一场噩梦。俄佬只靠一辆T34就打碎自己四辆坦克，一辆炮车。耶格尔从来没见过这么变态的坦克。打不烂，打不穿，打了居然还不会着火。这是什么见鬼的东西。

虽然最后还是取得了胜利，但付出的代价却是惨重的。耶格尔的整个坦克队伍都被打烂了。活下来的所剩无几。

他看着沃尔夫下葬，看着他所有的兵下葬，在此过程中，他一直捏着沃尔夫那条没有完成的围巾。他死死的捏着，走出清理区，走出医院，走到战火依然点燃的街道。远处连天的炮火声不断地传来，他却已经麻木。炮弹在他不远处炸开都忘记躲避了。

爆炸瞬间点燃了耶格尔身边的一辆车。浓浓的汽油味传来，和烧着的坦克同样的味道。他看着那辆车，仿佛看到了战役中的自己。

他瞩目在那里良久，最终将手中的围巾丢进火中，离开了。

纯羊绒的围巾在火苗中静默的燃烧，最终化为灰烬，就仿佛耶格尔冰蓝色双瞳中凝聚的情绪。  
（end）


End file.
